


Carpool(1)

by RabbiteBaeBae0329



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbiteBaeBae0329/pseuds/RabbiteBaeBae0329





	Carpool(1)

一大清早，裴珠泫拖着疲惫的身躯坐在办公椅上，时不时的揉着酸痛的腰，心里咒骂着那位让她腰酸背痛的始作俑者。

听见办公室门被人突然开启的声音，裴珠泫不耐烦的抬起头看着面前这个穿着一本正经的人，才刚在心里咒骂完，不料人家就自己送上门来了。  
‘裴总，今晚和文氏企业有个晚会需要您参加，晚会七点开始，五点半我在楼下停车场等你一起回家换装。’  
姜涩琪拿着日程本站在裴珠泫的桌前报告。

‘呀!姜涩琪，跟你说了多少次进来办公室前要先敲门!!!在家不敲就算了，这里是公司!好歹我也是公司的总裁。’

被念惯的姜涩琪也不回话，笑瞇瞇地看着裴珠泫叨念。她知道裴珠泫在生气自己昨晚不知节制地做到了天亮，一早在厕所还用了半盒较深的遮瑕才勉强将锁骨上的印盖住，来上班的路上没少给自己脸色看。

裴珠泫，29岁，裴氏工业的总裁，在大学时经常去国外旅游的她，时常带各种香味的洗涤用品回国，大学毕业时研发出属于自己独特香味的洗涤剂，将面临破产的裴氏工业救回且成功上市，让裴氏在洗涤用品界占有着一席之地。

姜涩琪，26岁，裴珠泫的特助，是裴珠泫的大学学妹。在裴珠泫大四那年的大学祭的舞蹈表演成功掳获了裴珠泫的心。据裴珠泫最亲密的表妹金椰梨透露，那次表演后裴珠泫找了许多以往姜涩琪的舞台表演，日日沉迷观察着姜涩琪诱人的腹肌及臀线中，简单来说也就是成了姜涩琪的肉!体!饭!为了成功打动(掳获)姜涩琪，裴珠泫花了很多心思和每月上半的餐费和金椰梨变着花样的约姜涩琪去各种美食餐厅，终于在毕业前成功将姜熊琪收入囊中。

‘裴珠泫拿着水杯走向茶水间接水，路过秘书部时看见姜涩琪靠在新来的小秘书身旁举止亲密的指导对方。坐在门口附近的金椰梨看见裴珠泫拿着水杯站在门外面色微恙，大声地咳了咳，位在视线盲区的姜涩琪和新来的小秘书抬起头来看了看金椰梨。  
‘椰梨米啊，就让你平日不要喝那么多冰阔落了对身体不好，看吧!这么热的天都能感冒….’  
金椰梨像姜涩琪使尽的使了使眼色，但姜涩琪并没读懂她的暗示。当裴珠泫走入秘书部时，冰冷的气息将办公室瞬间降到了冰点，眼神凌厉的看着她，姜涩琪才迅速将身子站直。  
‘我….我….去把文件拿给孙部长，顺便带新人去熟悉下环境…’  
金椰梨无奈地摇了摇头拿起文件，向小秘书招了招手，迅速的拉着她离开办公室。

‘我…裴总….我…在教新人熟悉熟悉业务…’姜涩琪紧张的话都说不全，怯怯地看着裴珠泫没有任何情绪的眼。

‘恩...辛苦姜特助用心教导了…’  
说完裴珠泫拨了拨长发转身离开秘书部，水也不打算接了，直接回了总裁办公室，脚下的高跟鞋发出的答答响，怕是想把地板给踩穿…

裴珠泫自来了趟秘书部后便再没有从办公室出来，也没有招唤姜涩琪进去。  
姜涩琪忐忑地看着墙上的钟，眼看着下班时间的到来，鼓起勇气走到办公室前转动把手，不料裴珠泫为了不让她进去将门反锁…

姜涩琪失落的回到座位上，独自盯着那扇门开启…

‘fighting，涩酱，公司解决不了的事就回家解决吧…’  
金椰梨喜滋滋的收拾好包，在打卡钟上准时刷上自己的工卡。离走前还拍了拍姜涩琪的肩为她做打气的动作。

姜涩琪坐在车里开着空调等着裴珠泫从公司出来。五点半，不多不少，裴珠拉开车门不发一语的坐进副驾。

‘珠泫姐姐…’

‘开车’  
裴珠泫冰冷的语气，冷的让姜涩琪调高了空调的温度。

一路上，姜涩琪时不时偷偷瞟着坐在身旁看着窗外的裴珠泫，每当自己要张口说些什么，总被裴珠泫冷漠的眼神堵了回去。

“到了。”姜涩琪停下车子，转头看着裴珠泫。  
“哦。”裴珠泫转过头看了看姜涩琪，嘴巴应着身体却不曾有一点动弹。心想憋了一天的气，看到姜涩琪委屈一路的小表情不自觉的心软。  
“怎么了？姐姐不下车吗？”姜涩琪伸手轻抚着裴珠泫的脸庞，神情里隐藏着浓浓的爱意。  
“今天是我没有拿捏好跟新人之间的距离，我知道错了…姐姐不要生气了…”姜涩琪扁了扁嘴，拖着调子承认自己的错误，裴珠泫抬手握着姜涩琪在自己脸上轻抚着的手。  
“好啦好啦，我知道你不是故意的…但就是不想看你靠在其它人身上。”裴珠泫努力保持着理智说着，手却依旧在姜涩琪脸上轻抚。  
“嗯嗯嗯，下次我会注意的…我们准备上去吧…”姜涩琪嘴上虽然应着，却坐在驾驶座上，连打算开门的姿势都没有，心里盘算着。  
“嗯。”见姜涩琪没有动静，裴珠泫也没有任何动作，平日都是姜涩琪先下车帮自己打开车门的。

十五分钟过去，姜涩琪依然没有动静的坐在位置上盯着裴珠泫看。  
“涩琪，要上去了，等会晚会会来不及的…”

“嗯嗯好”姜涩琪依然坐在座位上没有动静。

“涩琪，我们真的该上去了。”裴珠泫看了看手中的表，真的再不上楼换装，会来不及参加晚会的…  
姜涩琪也知道这时候该上楼了，磨磨蹭蹭地打开车门，将屁股慢慢往外挪，挪了半天还是没离开驾驶坐上。

“扑哧…笨熊，你怎么这么可爱啊，我好爱你啊…”  
裴珠泫忍不住笑出声来，探过身子亲了亲姜涩琪的脸，抱着她的脖子轻笑着。  
姜涩琪的脸一下子涨红，裴珠泫的脸贴在她的耳边，每说一句话，淡淡的热气便侵袭着她的耳朵。车里不大的空间，裴珠泫半弓着身体搂着她的脖子，胸前的柔软隐约地碰上姜涩琪的肩。  
“你怎么脸红了…笨熊…”完全没发现某姜姓小熊的异常，裴珠泫因她的反应笑得越发灿烂，随着身体的颤抖，胸前那团柔软也在姜涩琪的肩上一下下蹭着。

‘珠泫姐姐….’承受不住刺激的姜涩琪抬手搂住裴珠泫的腰，努力的让裴珠泫整个人坐在自己身上，顺便把车门关上。

“怎么了？”被突然抱起的裴珠泫受到短暂的惊吓，又任由着姜涩琪抱过自己。裴珠泫靠着姜涩琪，手指仍然在姜涩琪的脸上轻轻画着。

这女人…是妖精转世吗?  
姜涩琪因为裴珠泫的动作止不住的心跳加速着。

姜涩琪低头狠狠吻住裴珠泫的唇边，灵巧的舌挑开她的牙，在她的嘴里放肆着。  
“嗯。。。”轻声低吟了下，裴珠泫热情地回应着姜涩琪，手也跟着圈上她的脖。  
姜涩琪在松开裴珠泫的唇后后，毫不犹豫地低下头顺着下巴慢慢地吻到脖颈，在那里留下一个个明显的印痕。原本在那纤细的腰上轻轻摩挲的手也跟着上移，将白色衬衫的扣子一个一个解开露出内里的美景。  
“涩琪…不可以…不要咬那里…粉底盖不住的…等下还要去参加文氏的晚会…”  
双眼迷茫的裴珠泫残存的理智断续地说着，手抵着姜涩琪的肩膀无力地想把在身上肆虐的人推开些。  
姜涩琪借势离开裴珠泫的脖颈，眼神火热地看着被解开的衬衫半掩的身躯，黑色内衣包裹着白皙。  
“涩琪…”平时总是像妖精般挑逗姜涩琪的裴珠泫羞红了脸，想要遮住自己胸前的白皙，却在途中被姜涩琪的手抓住，还没反应过来，姜涩琪便低头吻上了那白皙柔软间的那道沟壑。姜涩琪牵引着裴珠泫的手勾住自己的脖子，唇在那道深沟留下了一个个草莓，手轻轻握住那对被黑色内衣紧裹着的白皙。  
“姊姊…是不是又大了…好圆…好可爱…”唇在白皙上轻轻摩挲着，哑着声音说着让裴珠泫脸变得更红的话语。  
“涩琪…别这样。。。”和姜涩琪在一起这么多年，裴珠泫还是觉得羞涩，尽管不是第一次。皱着眉半瞇着双眼，身子越来越发烫。明知道这样下去会失控，想要推开姜涩琪却又全身无力，甚至对接下来的动作有着渴望。最羞人的是，某个隐秘的地方似乎有点湿润了…  
姜涩琪微微喘着，轻握着两团白皙柔软的手开始揉捏着。突然的快感，裴珠泫忍不住地呻吟。碍于隔着内衣的手感，姜涩琪左手移到裴珠泫光滑的后背，摸索着解开内衣扣，右手掀开内衣扔到一旁，唇直接含上雪白的柔软顶端上的粉色突起。。  
裴珠泫突然觉得胸口一凉，还没反应过来就被姜涩琪温热的口刺激的叫出了声。  
“啊…好过分…涩琪…”感觉到姜涩琪含着那点突起轻轻吸吮着，灵蛇的舌轻挑着淡粉色的顶端。裴珠泫嘴里虽抱怨着，手却不受控制地抱住姜涩琪伏在自己胸前的脑袋，让她更靠近自己的身体。  
不能满足的姜涩琪不只在自己胸上肆虐，右手下滑至紧贴着臀部的裙底，触碰到一片湿润后，坏笑着抬起头看着发丝散乱，脸颊通红，轻轻娇喘着的裴珠泫  
“泫，原来你已经这么湿了啊……”

“你….讨厌……坏蛋!”姜涩琪无赖的话让裴珠泫羞怒，却又拿这个玩弄自己身体的人没办法，软弱的语气骂了句，反让姜涩琪听着更加兴奋。  
本以为姜涩琪会继续使坏，没想到她却突然直起身子收起忙碌的，裴珠泫疑惑的看着她，身子感到一阵失落。  
“你。。。”看着被放平的座椅，裴珠泫瞬间明白这只小色熊的用意…

难道…真的要在车里…做吗…那晚会怎么办….

车里开着昏黄的灯，姜涩琪用手撑着座椅，俯在裴珠泫上方，居高临下地望着一脸紧张羞涩的美人，脸上扬起坏坏的笑容。  
“裴总..…你好可爱啊。”  
裴珠泫咬唇狠狠瞪了姜涩琪，侧过脸不看这个一脸得意的家伙。感觉到那炙热的视线从自己的脸开始往下移，越过脖颈、锁骨、胸前、小腹，到达那隐密的三角地带。  
此时的裴珠泫狼狈中带着诱人的性感，包着臀部的窄裙被拉到腰间，黑色的小内裤裹着神秘的三角地带，上身的衬衫扣子早已被全数解开，露出白皙的丰满和平坦的小腹…

姜涩琪身子下移凑近透着诱人气息的三角地带，没有丝毫犹豫的吻住。  
“阿!!!涩琪，不要!”裴珠泫突然受到这样的刺激，下身猛然抬起撞上了姜涩琪的下巴，声音也不自觉地大了起来。  
“裴总…你叫得太大声了喔!你这么动人的模样，我可不願意让别人看见。所以…嘘”姜涩琪揉了揉被撞疼的下巴，再次说出让裴珠泫羞涩的话。

明知道车子的隔音很好，也知道外面的人根本看不进来，但裴珠泫还是忍不住担心会被人看到。

都是姜涩琪这个坏蛋啦，在车上做这种事。  
裴珠泫心里暗骂着这个害自己这么狼狈的家伙，却又觉得刺激和兴奋。

“泫…”姜涩琪低声地叫着裴珠泫，再次回到胸上含着粉白色的突起，手也不安分地隔着小裤裤轻轻揉着那处湿润。

裴珠泫被姜涩琪的动作弄得全身酸软无力，被小裤裤包裹的私密处越来越湿润，姜涩期再次移动身子对着湿润的地方轻轻舔着，手指从小裤裤的边缘探入轻轻揉弄着。

“恩…不要…阿…阿…”裴珠泫闭着双眼皱着眉，带着哭腔呻吟着，感觉身体被一波波的快感冲袭，忽然下身一凉，一直遮掩着私密处的小裤裤被姜涩琪脱下。没有一丝犹豫地贴近着透着香气的私密处，唇吸吮着，舌轻舔着。

裴珠泫被刺激得抓住姜涩琪的发，拱着下身挺动着…  
“嗯…嗯…啊…太激烈了…涩琪…”  
裴珠泫一只手捂着自己的嘴，但带着哭腔的声音还是不断地从口中流泄…  
姜涩琪将舌尖探入早已湿润的洞口迅速的抽插着，手指按着上方的花蕊揉弄着，轻弹着。

“啊…啊…不要了…不要…涩…琪…太刺激了…啊…”  
裴珠泫在激烈的动作中达到第一次高潮，拱起的身子无力地落回座椅上，整个人陷入飘渺的感觉之中。  
姜涩琪并没有给她喘息的时间，修长的手指伸物早已湿透洞口缓慢的进出着。  
“啊。。。你。。。”敏感部位被猛然刺激的裴珠泫轻喘着却没有把姜涩琪。  
“涩琪，不要，太激烈了…。”努力喘了几口气还保留着点理智的裴珠泫低声在姜涩琪的耳边哀求着。

“真的不要吗？可是，你明明很兴奋，感觉很想要啊…”忙碌的小色熊终于停下动作抽出手指，坏坏地看着手指上透明的液体。

裴珠泫原先已经很红的脸因姜涩琪无耻的话再次地涨红。  
“嘿嘿嘿嘿，泫，现在这样的你。真迷人”  
姜涩琪低声说着话，忽然将裴珠泫的双腿分开，曲起膝旋转地摩擦着花蕊，双手更加用力地揉弄上身那肿胀的胸。

“唔…”裴珠泫无力的瞪着姜涩琪，这个混蛋小色熊，怎么可以这样欺负她…  
“你看，我的裤子都湿了，你明明还想要的…泫…”  
姜涩琪无耻地抓着裴珠泫的手让她触碰自己膝盖上的水痕，右手中指又再次插入那流水潺潺的洞穴。  
“泫，你好兴奋喔…难道是因为在车里？”  
姜涩琪轻舔着裴珠泫的锁骨，右手的动作越来越激烈。  
“唔…”被强烈快感冲击的裴珠泫已完全没有力气去响应姜涩琪无耻的话了…一直向身子袭来的强烈刺激，让她忍不住又大声地呻吟起来。  
听见自己的呻吟声，裴珠泫连忙闭上了嘴想压住自己的叫声，却根本压抑不住。  
姜涩琪觉得自己的手指被越吸越紧，又加了根食指进去更猛烈的进出着，左手有用力的揉捏着白皙的胸。

“唔…恩…阿…涩琪…不要…”裴珠泫带着哭腔地求着姜涩琪，感觉自己快要被快感冲晕。  
“泫、泫、泫…”姜涩琪喘着气，手上的东做越来越快的进出着洞口，满头的汗顺着脸滴了下来…

“阿……”猛然间感受到铺天盖地的快感袭来，裴珠泫死死咬住姜涩琪的肩，身体瞬间绷紧，洞口因为达到巅峰而快速的收缩着，一波波的水在姜涩琪的进出中带出。

裴珠泫软绵绵地靠在驾驶座椅上，任由着姜涩琪拿着湿纸巾擦拭着自己。  
“嘿嘿，泫，你今天好快喔!是不是因为在车上的缘故…”姜涩琪擦拭到私密处十不老实的又摩擦了下，裴珠泫扭了扭身子，狠狠地瞪着那取笑自己的小色熊。

“讨厌，不许再欺负我。”回过神来的裴珠泫嘟着嘴道。  
“我累死了，你要再欺负我，以后别想再这样。”

姜涩琪一脸哀怨地看着裴珠泫，眼神里透露着的信息分明就是：我还想要。  
裴珠泫翻了个白眼，“反正不许，你个小色熊。”  
平时也没看出哪里色了，没想到一做这种事整个人都变了，真的是骗死人不偿命的大色熊。

“话说，裴总跟你说个正经事…还有半小时…晚会就开始…”  
“呀!姜涩琪!都是你!!!!”

裴珠泫匆忙的打开车门上楼，一旁的姜涩琪悠悠地锁上车门拿出手机发了条消息给文总的金秘书告知会晚到半个钟头。


End file.
